User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dark Legend Magress
Dark Legend Magress Skill 'Darkness of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Dark types) 'Burst 'Gloom of the Abyss (10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Darkest Rise (12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 12 BC) Brave Burst Dark Ending (22 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Deffor all allies for 3 turns & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill True Knight's Pride (20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking when Leomurg is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Magress, one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined Bariura Empire, finally got his 7* form in Global! He and his comrades fought against Narza, a knight who pledged to the gods, during the grand war of Grand Gaia. As much as we wanted Magress to be a mitgator, he finally became a mitigator! ... at least a little bit like one. Let's see how this big guy fares against his enemies! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Dark units only. You would have to create a mono-Dark team to achieve the full effect of Magress's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This Brave Burst is relatively fair, but not good. This BB does deal high damage for just a BB. However, this BB has no additional effects. On top of that, it's only 10 hits with a total of 10 potential BCs generated. This means that Magress won't be Sparking too well with other units and he won't be providing much support in terms of BC generation. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Magress's DEF buff on his SBB gets an upgrade from a 40% DEF buff to a 110% DEF buff. This is actually one of the best DEF buffs in the game, only to be beaten by Zelban's and Kanon's SBB (comment if I'm missing anyone!). This buff practically takes you over twice the DEF of your units. This vastly helps when enduring attacks, especially in Raid, GGC, and Trials (especially Lugina's EX Trial!). One downside is the lack of BC generation. This SBB has a low hit count of 12 with a potential Drop Check of 12 BC. This Drop Check is below average compared to other units, even 6* units. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 What the...? Magress reduces ALL damage to 1. This makes Magress the first mitigator to ever have a mitigation buff of over 50%. This is very useful in many situations. Ever had a hard time enduring Maxwell's Endless, Zebra's Deadly End, Lugina's Grand Hazard, Zevalhua's Glorious, and a whole bunch of 99999 fixed damage attacks? Magress's UBB comes into play. This mitigation buff will save you a bunch of revives that you would've otherwise used up reviving your dead victims. This is provided that you know when these ultimate attacks come up, which the info can be found in the guides provided around this Wiki, Reddit, AppInvasion, etc. However, you must time the UBB correctly as this mitigation only lasts for one turn. It is also important to note that you have three turns before the Overdrive Mode wears off. Be sure NOT TO USE ANY OTHER MITIGATOR'S BB/SBB AFTER USING MAGRESS'S UBB. This is a common mistake that people make because mitigation buffs do not stack, causing the most recent mitigation buff activated to be active. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Magress gets a nice Medulla Gem effect when Leomurg is equipped. This provides Magress a lot more bulk and survivability. Ever wonder if Magress's HP will get any higher than this? Magress gets a 50% chance in ignoring enemy DEF. However, this does not make a huge in damage, except for units with high DEF or with high DEF buffs. The real use for this part of Magress's Extra Skill is in Arena, where units have a big variety of DEF stat setups. Remember that the ignore-DEF only applies to Magress himself. Overall, the ignore-DEF buff is not bad at all, but there are units with better Extra Skills out there to choose from. Arena Score: 10/10 A big heavy piece of dark metal in Arena? Yes. Magress has a potential Drop Check of 42 BC on his normal attack. This is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Combined with the Leomurg, which supports Magress's Extra Skill, getting Magress's BB up ready for the second turn would be no problem. The ignore-DEF on Magress's Extra Skill is very nice too as enemy units in Arena tend to have high DEF, especially those with Legwand Gems, Malice Jewels, and other status-boosting Spheres equipped. 50% chance is relatively high and the ignore-DEF will definitely come in handy against units with high DEF. Stats Score: 9/10 Magress's HP is high. Magress's DEF is high. Magress's imp stats are high. That's basically it. Magress deems himself worthy to be the proud knight he is. His HP skyrockets over 10000 HP with the Leomurg equipped and his stats only get higher with the Extra Skill activated. Magress makes one of the bulkiest units in the game provided that his defensive stats are high. His ATK might seem average, but it gets a nice increase with the Extra Skill. His REC is also a struggling stat, but REC doesn't prove to be much of a significance in Magress as there are Burst Healers and HC buffers in the game that can help restore Magress's HP with ease, even with Anima typing. There might be some disagreement regarding Magress's typing as his REC is very low. Again, it is more important to have the most HP possible than sacrificing it for more REC. HP can be easily recovered with the units we have right now. That is why I would rank Oracle as the worst type for Magress. In terms of typing, my type preference for Magress is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 If you are afraid of ultimate attacks and barrages of attacks getting thrown at you, Magress definitely holds as a useful candidate in your squad. He grants the squad one of the best DEF buffs in the game, allowing your units to tank a bunch of hits. What makes Magress an extremely useful unit, even as a free unit, is his UBB. His UBB can save you a bunch of Revives in the quest as it can reduce all damage taken to 1. With the latest content, ultimate attacks are known for dealing a ton of damage, enough to one-shot your units. Being able to time Magress's UBB is absolutely crucial to resist these attacks. Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Magress comes back being one of the most useful units in the game! An awesome thing is that he is a free unit you can get from Honor Summon. That super huge shield on Magress's left hand will definitely come in handy for your squad. Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Magress! Was he one of your most desired units to have back in the day? Did he crush you in Grand Gaia Chronicles? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena *Light Legend Atro Category:Blog posts